Hecate (Shakugan no Shana)
Hecate is one of the main antagonists in the light novel and anime series Shakugan no Shana. She is a Crimson Lord who belongs to the Crimson Denizen organization Bal Masqué as one of its three leaders. Her true name is "Master Throne". Holding the position of the "Priestess", she acts as a link of communication for the Snake of the Festival and also controls the movements of Seireiden, Bal Masqué's base. During the creation of the Great Binding Chain in ancient times, she went by the name "Nüwa". She is voiced by Mamiko Noto in the Japanese version of the anime, while in the English version she is voiced by Brenna O'Brien in season 1 and Lindsay Seidel in seasons 2 & 3. Personality Hecate is a sad, quiet, and somewhat emotionless character, who has taken up the habit of prayer - despite having no one to pray to and despite Bel Peol considering it an odd thing to do - and frequently laments that she is "empty". In the light novels, it is implied that Hecate is praying to Bal Masqué's god, Snake of the Festival. She doesn't speak much. Hecate's emptiness is a result of her lack of sense of self. The light novels depict Hecate despises mountain climbers who litter her favorite sites, so she slaughters them on sight. Background Hecate is a member of the Trinity of Bal Masqué, entitled "the Priestess". Sydonay seems to care for her a lot. Bel Peol always mentions turning her into an "eternal existence". Hecate and the others watch as Yūji and Shana fight. She listens to Dantalion when he announces that the Cradle Quake will occur in the outside world. After the Flame Haze escape from the Abyss on bird Flame Haze souls, Bel Peol, Sydonay and Hecate meet up with Yūji on the head of the Snake of the Festival and they escape the Abyss. In the fifteenth episode, there is a parody of Shakugan no Shana Final Episode 18, where Hecate-tan is preparing to become the sacrifice for the Divine Summoning on the Saishuku no Shadan with Sydonay. Hecate-tan is on Sydonay's head. When he begins saying goodbye, Hecate-tan states that she won't become a sacrifice, saying that if she goes, there is no telling when they will next see each other. Bel Peol arrives and tells her to quit whining and go. Hecate-tan relents, and as she floats up towards the Snake of the Festival's body, she bids Sydonay farewell, telling him to quit smoking, start brushing his teeth and to get enough of sleep before disappearing. Quotes *(Hecate agreeing to Bel Peol's plan): "As Bel Peol wishes." *(To Sydonay about what she wants): "An answer. An answer to what I seek." *(To Sydonay): "I do not belong to you." *(To Yūji inside his conscience): "Open your vessel to me." *(To herself while gaining Yūji's memories): "They're filling me; the Mystes' emotions as a human... How deep and strong. It's different then all those I have synchronized with thus far." *(To Yūji while synchronizing with him): "Your thoughts are filling me. I've been praying all this time in search of an answer. I'm sure this is it. So... give me more... more of you!" *(To Fumina at the Seishū Festival): "Faux Vessel. Open your vessel and come to me." *(Hecate telling Shana why she is going after Yūji): "It's what made me unempty. As well as a thing whose role has already been fulfilled. Things that fulfill their role shall disappear." *(To Shana in her bedroom at Seireiden): "You're... not needed." *(To the Snake of the Festival about killing Shana): "That Flame Haze is the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter. The God who passes judgement, condemns and even kills other Gods. The avatar of the demon that brings catastrophe. We must kill her. We must eliminate her!" *(Hecate awakening the Snake of the Festival): "The Master Throne, Hecate, speaking to the Great One. Entrust yourself to the sound of the Trigon you once bestowed upon me. Entrust... Entrust... Entrust. Entrust!" *(To Bel Peol and Sydonay): "Now, let us go. We shall hear our God's Declaration of the Grand Order." *(Hecate beginning the third stage of the Grand Order): "Let what the Master Throne, Hecate, bears witness to be sent to the distant masses through Trigon." *(To Sydonay after he says goodbye): "Yes, let's meet again, Thousand Changes, Sydonay." *(To Sydonay in the dreamlike afterlife): "How rare. Did you die, General?" Trivia *In the sixth episode of Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu, Mika Nogizaka cosplays as Hecate. *In Greek mythology, Hecate was a goddess associated with witchcraft, crossroads, tombs, demons and the underworld; This may be a reference to her high-ranking and title within the Trinity of Bal Masqué. *The name Hecate also means "far-off" in Greek. This may be a reference to her personality, where she is quite emotionless and void of any feelings. *Hecate has the same Japanese and FUNimation voice actors as Fumina Konoe. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Deities Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Related to Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Anti-Villain Category:TV Show Villains